<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bed of Roses by RavenstonWriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742166">A Bed of Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenstonWriting/pseuds/RavenstonWriting'>RavenstonWriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little angst, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Flower theft, Flowers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Character Death, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, like just a little</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenstonWriting/pseuds/RavenstonWriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Magnus and Alec story based off the following prompt:</p>
<p>"Sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you've caught me and demanded to come with me to make sure the 'girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft' and I'm trying to figure out how to break it to you that we're on our way to a graveyard"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bed of Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was past Magnus Bane’s bedtime. The moon was high in the sky, and although he refused to look at the clock, he knew it was getting past midnight. Magnus was not one to scoff at an all nighter, but it had to be for a good reason. And his reason for tonight’s late escapades was exceptionally bad.</p>
<p>Magnus was sitting in his armchair, he’d dragged it from it’s usual comfy place by the fire to sit next to his bay window. He drummed his fingers on the sill, and gazed out into his garden. Magnus loved his garden. It was his pride and joy, as well as the pride and joy of his community. He loved spending hours nurturing his flowers, and they’d grown into one of the most beautiful things in his otherwise bleak and boring life. Magnus would protect his garden with his life. Which was the reason he was sitting, staring intently at flowers, at midnight.</p>
<p>Someone was stealing his flowers. Magnus hadn’t noticed at first, his thief was very clever about how he stole. A snip here, a cut there, but Magnus knows his flowers, and soon enough he recognized the crime being committed. His housekeeper had declined participation in his stakeout, claiming her need to get home. His butler had been a little more blunt, stating that Magnus “needs to get his head out of whatever dirt pile he’s stuck it in.”</p>
<p>So Magnus sat at his solitary vigil, staring intently, waiting for the thief he knew was coming. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Magnus spotted some movement out the corner of his eye. His hedgerows, which fenced in the whole garden, were rustling. Magnus smiled. Tonight, he would finally catch the thief red-handed. He raised himself from his chair as quietly and motionlessly as possible, then- once out of view of the garden- he dashed to light a lantern and catch the culprit.</p>
<p>…<br/>Alexander Lightwood was not a thief. Ok, maybe <i>technically</i> he was. He was breaking onto someone else’s property to take what didn’t belong to him. But he always had a good reason.</p>
<p>He pushed through the hedges easily, he still didn’t know who owned the garden he “borrowed” flowers from every week, but if they wanted him to stop they should get better security. Or call the police. He hoped he didn’t call the police. Or Alec could stop taking flowers. But Alec didn’t have the money to buy flowers, and he couldn’t stop getting them. Max deserved flowers at the very least.</p>
<p>Lost in his thoughts, Alec started snipping his bouquet. He darted around the garden, trying to be subtle with the flowers he took. He decided to clip roses this week, roses had been Max’s favorite. Max had loved how each one was a little different, but it was still elegant and beautiful in it’s own way. </p>
<p>Alec blinked rapidly, willing himself not to cry in the middle of his flower heist. It had been six months since his little brother had died, six months since his family had fallen apart, and six months since Alec had started delivering flowers to his little brother’s grave. He hadn’t been stealing the flowers then. He’d bought them very legally from the florist shop down the road from his family’s town house. But then he’d “moved” out of his parents house, lost his source of income, and refused to let his little brother go without. </p>
<p>Lost in his thoughts about his brother, Alec let his focus wander, absentmindedly choosing roses. He was so lost in his thoughts that he dropped his bouquet of flowers when a voice rang out through the garden.</p>
<p>“Hello there darling. That’s really no way to treat <i>other people’s</i> property.”</p>
<p>Alec whirled around and came face to face with the handsomest man he had ever seen. The man was tall, taller than Alec, which was not easy to be. He had dark hair that was styled into perfect peaks on top of his head and the most mesmerizing amber colored eyes. His face also wore an expression that Alec could describe in a single word. Pissed.</p>
<p>So this was the man Alec had been stealing flowers from. Huh. Well then, he was truly and royally screwed. </p>
<p>“I, uh- you see I-” the man cut him off. “I don’t really want your explanation darling. I just hope whatever woman is the recipient of my flowers is pretty enough to deserve them.”</p>
<p>Alec was stunned. He did not have the time or the words to apologize to the man for trespassing and stealing, or to explain that the flowers were for the grave of his dead brother. Or to address how stunningly attractive Alec found him. Definitely no time for that.</p>
<p>As Alec floundered for words, the man stooped and picked up the fallen flowers. He handed them to Alec. “I would like to meet the woman worthy of flower theft.” Alec must have looked very taken aback because the man repeated himself, very slowly, then added, “You lead the way my thieving friend!”  </p>
<p>It was undoubtedly the weirdest situation Alec had ever found himself in. He didn’t know what else to do, so he gripped the flowers, gathered his courage, and headed out of the garden. The man followed him, and Alec wondered how he’d react when he learned they were not headed to the home of a pretty young lady, but to a cemetery. How did Alec get himself in these situations?</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Magnus was known for making rash decisions. He was banned from many  professional establishments and one country as a result of those decisions. Not immediately calling the police when he’d apprehended his flower thief didn’t really rank that high among all of his questionable choices. Now, letting the thief keep the flowers, and inviting himself along to the delivery of those flowers? That ranked significantly high.</p>
<p>But the thief hadn’t been at all what he’d expected. The man was not the bold character who lived in Magnus’ imagination. In reality, the thief wore disheveled looking clothes, and Magnus might’ve thought he was a gardener with all of the dirt on his hands and face. Except he was stealing Magnus’s flowers, so that wasn’t possible.  </p>
<p>The man was also soft-spoken, although Magnus had barely let him get a word in, and he was the most beautiful man Magnus had ever seen. So what? Maybe Magnus was a little superficial. But something about him had called to Magnus in a way nothing else had before.</p>
<p>As they walked, Magnus couldn’t help but become curiouser and curiouser about the man until finally, a question slipped out.</p>
<p>“So flower thief, I feel a little bad calling you that, even though that’s what you are. What’s your name, handsome?”</p>
<p>The man looked startled. “I, uh… well. Alec. It’s Alec.”</p>
<p>“Is that short for anything?” Magnus gazed at Alec unabashedly. Alec blushed.</p>
<p>“I, um, well yes. Alexander, it’s short for Alexander. But no one calls me that.”</p>
<p>“Well then Alexander, I’m Magnus. It is very nice to make your acquaintance.”</p>
<p>The two men walked side by side in silence. Magnus was intrigued more than he cared to admit. They were making their way toward the more affluent part of town, which was unexpected for a man who was stealing flowers. Was it an uptown downtown romance? Magnus had to say he was more than a little invested in the man’s apparent love life.</p>
<p>“So, who are the flowers for?” It was like the questions were coming out of his mouth of their own fruition. </p>
<p>Alec answered stiffly. “My brother.” </p>
<p>Magnus was only a little surprised. Somehow Alec struck him as a family man. And now the awkwardness was beginning to set in as Magnus realized he had absolutely no plan for what he was going to when they reached the flower delivery point. </p>
<p>Would he call the authorities or expose Alec to his family? Magnus didn’t want to do any of that. Despite everything, Magnus felt himself drawn to the man who had stolen his flowers. Had Magnus even had a plan when he’d accompanied Alec on his evening? The farther he walked, the more he realized the answer was no, and he’d better come up with one… fast.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Alec had never encountered a more strange or uncomfortable situation. The man- Magnus- didn’t seem to want anything. He was just walking with Alec, running his mouth about everything except what his specific motives were. At first he’d said it was to make sure the recipient of the flowers was worth theft, and when Alec had clarified that the recipient was his brother, he’d half-hoped Magnus might leave him alone.</p>
<p>Now it was seeming less and less likely that Alec would ditch his unwelcome company before reaching his actual destination. There were about three blocks away from the cemetery where Max was laid to rest, and Magnus was still keeping pace with him. At the moment he seemed to be rambling on about his cat.</p>
<p>“Of course, the Chairman is actually a softie, he just acts like a tough guy. A little like you I suspect!”</p>
<p>Magnus winked at him, and Alec stuttered out a reply. </p>
<p>“I, uh, well- I guess.” Magnus flashed a dazzling smile and continued talking.</p>
<p>That was the other aspect of the little stroll that was concerning him. Magnus was shamelessly flirting with him, and Alec wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He couldn’t deny he found Magnus attractive, but he had also been stealing flowers from the man for the past three months. His thoughts were whirling around his head at breakneck speed, and before he knew it, Alec was stopped in front of the gates to the Alicante Cemetery.</p>
<p>Magnus stopped as well and shot Alec a questioning glance.</p>
<p>“We’re here.” Alec walked through the gate and toward the east plots, where Max was. He didn’t bother to check if Magnus was following, but he could hear footsteps behind him.</p>
<p>They reached Max’s plot without any conversation, and Alec set the flowers down next to the headstone. Someone had been to clear the bouquet Alec had laid last time. Probably Jace or Izzy, sneaking out of their house like the reckless fools they were. He doubted his parents had set foot in the graveyard since the funeral.</p>
<p>He sat on the ground, and, in an act that surprised himself, beckoned to Magnus to sit next to him. Magnus had been hovering in Alec’s periphery, might as well invite him over.</p>
<p>“Magnus, this is my brother, Max.” Alec didn’t meet Magnus’ eyes, not really wanting to see his expression. </p>
<p>Alec continued talking. “Max passed away in a car crash six months ago. His death sort of, well, tore my family apart.” Now that the story had started, Alec couldn't stop until he finished.</p>
<p>“My siblings and I, we tried to keep his memory alive, but my parents seemed to want to forget Max even existed. It was their way of coping I guess. I’ll never know since we aren’t really on speaking terms anymore. I came out to them a few months after Max had died, I couldn’t live with the fact that he’d never known, it gave me the courage to tell my family. I shouldn’t have bothered.<br/>“My parents kicked me to the curb, and my siblings couldn’t stop them without getting thrown out too. Of course, they tried, but I wouldn’t let them, not for me. And that’s when I started, um, well stealing your flowers. They were beautiful, and Max loved beautiful things. And I didn’t have any money to go to a florist. But Max at least deserves flowers so…”</p>
<p>Alec trailed off, realizing how much he’d needed to share that, how much he’d been keeping inside for six months. It also made him feel infinitely more lonely, acknowledging for the first time that he really had no one in the world to share his burdens with. He felt his eyes sting, and he pushed back the tears. He would not cry, especially not after baring his soul to a complete stranger.</p>
<p>“Oh Alexander…”</p>
<p>Alec jolted up, finally forcing himself to meet Magnus’ eyes. They were full of pity, and Alec hated himself even more.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry.” For a moment Alec was confused. He hadn’t spoken, but the sentiment was filling his mind. He realized with a start that Magnus had spoken. Magnus was apologizing to <i>him</i>. Alec let out an involuntary bark of laughter. </p>
<p> “What are you sorry for?” Alec asked incredulously.</p>
<p>Magnus looked taken aback. “Well, inviting myself along here for starters. And your story…” Magnus shook his head in amazement. “You are so… brave.”</p>
<p>If Alec had though the evening couldn’t get any weirder, every second he spent with Magnus was proving him wrong. </p>
<p>“First of all,” Alec said, “You have every right to do whatever you want because I was stealing from you! Hell, you could still call the authorities if you-”</p>
<p>Magnus cut him off. “I’m not going to call the authorities.” </p>
<p>Alec was taken aback. “Oh.”</p>
<p>Magnus smiled at him then, and Alec decided his day had reached peak weird.</p>
<p>“Alexander, forgive me if this is forward, but would you like to return to my home, invited this time. I have plenty of spare rooms if you need somewhere to stay, and you could help me take care of my flowers.” </p>
<p>Having already come to terms that the day wouldn’t get any weirder, Alec took the offer in stride. Something about Magnus made him trust the man implicitly, and Alec was tired of sleeping in the street. More importantly, Alec was tired of being lonely, and he suspected that Magnus could offer him something he was severely lacking. A friend. Maybe more. </p>
<p>“Alright then.”</p>
<p>Magnus only looked slightly shocked at the words. He stood and offered Alec his hand to help him to his feet.</p>
<p>The two men started out of the cemetery, and Alec realized with a start that his hand was still entwined with Magnus’s.  Oh well. Alec squeezed Magnus’s fingers and felt the other man give a reassuring squeeze in return; it was an unexpected comfort. They made their way out of the high end district and towards Magnus’s house.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Magnus had returned to his arm chair, body exhausted, but mind whirling. Alec had collapsed into one of Magnus’s guest rooms, falling asleep almost instantly. </p>
<p>Magnus was apprehensive for morning, when Alec would wake and they’d both have to face the reality of what the future might hold. Ragnor, his butler, would probably want to get Alec out as fast as possible, but Magnus was not as sure. He’d keep Alec around for as long as the other man would stay.</p>
<p>So Magnus gazed at his garden, silently thanking his beautiful flowers for the adventure they’d given him that night, and anymore adventures that Alexander might bring.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first story in this fandom, although I've loved the Shadowhunters forever! Hope you all like it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>